Chronic kidney disease (hereinafter referred to as “CKD”) is increasing in epidemiologic and economic importance. In 2010, CKD resulted in 735,000 deaths, a substantial increase compared to 400,000 deaths recorded in 1990. In the U.S., the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention found that between 1999 and 2004, CKD affected an estimated 16.8% of adults 20 years of age and older. Presently, 26 million American adults have CKD. In the U.K., the National Health Service has estimated that 8.8% of the population of Great Britain and Northern Ireland have symptomatic CKD. In 2011, total Medicare expenditures for CKD in the United States exceeded 45 billion. Additionally, diagnoses of cardiovascular-related comorbidities (e.g., hypertension, hypercholesterolemia, diabetes, and cardiovascular disease) increase as CKD becomes worse. Annual health spending increases with increasing severity and comorbidities of CKD, and quality of life diminishes. As a result, accurate diagnosis and prediction of CKD are becoming significantly more important for controlling disease outcomes, and the cost of treatment.